Forgiven
by Spark Of Insanity
Summary: The finale of Crisis Core to the theme of a song. Taking a look into what ran through our hero's minds during this time of agony. Will either of them forgive the other? Zack/Cloud implied pairing. SF.


Song: Forgiven

Artist: Within Temptation

Pairing: Zack Fair and Cloud Strife

Disclaimer: All the characters and places do not belong to me; they belong to their rightful owners and companies. The song used belongs the artist and the only thing that's mine is the idea, story, and my cookies :)

[A/N: Hiya guys! I'm back with another songfic. I've been M.I.A. for about a few months. This is my second songfic and my first Final Fantasy story :)

At first when I heard this song I kinda thought it was annoying and didn't like it but then I actually listened to the lyrics and the deeper meaning of the song and in my brain decided to link it with one of my favorite couples. And this is the product. Please listen to the song before or while you read this.

_Italics _are direct thoughts from a character.

_Italics that are underlined_ are the song lyrics corresponding with the part of the story written beneath it.

*~*~*~*~*~* indicates a change of view, time, or scenery.

If you like it please take the time to review :) Remember kids! Reviewing makes the world go round! Oh and cyber cookies are a bonus!

Enjoy!]

* * *

_Couldn't save you from the start_

_Love you so it hurts my soul_

_Can you forgive me for trying again?_

_Your silence makes me hold my breath_

_Oh, time has passed you by_

_Ooh, for so long I've tried to shield you from the world _

_Ooh, you couldn't face the freedom on your own_

_Here I am left in silence_

Cloud limp body hung on mine as I ran through the deserted wilderness. 7 miles to Midgar. Almost home. Aerith is waiting for me. We'd finally be safe right? They wouldn't check Midgar for the fugitive experiments. . . Especially the church. I hoped to Minerva I was right.

. . . Someone's close.

I can practically feel the soldiers next to me. They weren't far. I need to fight to clear a path so Cloud would be safe.

I jostled Cloud's head after setting him down. The craggy mountain side and a high pillar blocked him from view. My gloved fingertips brushed the stiff strands of blond hair out of Cloud's eyes. The mako poisoning was at an extreme if it still affected him now. His glazed eyes slowly drifted away from me. I kissed his forehead and stood up, an unnoticed tear slipping down my cheek; hopefully Cloud could forgive me for leaving him alone.

Again.

These damned soldiers don't know how to give up. Plus, the Cloud's silence is disturbing me. Is he mad at me? For not being able to stop Sephiroth? No, it had to be the mako. Right? Maybe Cloud won't forgive me, but over time he should. At least I hope he will.

I only wanted to protect him from the horrible experiments ShinRa would do if they captured us. I can't leave my best friend, let alone lover, especially while he was poisoned with mako. I kicked a rock and watched it skip across the desert dirt. I silently promised that this would be the last time I did this. I can't risk Cissnei or Tseng finding us. We're close to Midgar anyway. Cloud's head rolled along his shoulders as I turned and started to walk away. I didn't notice Cloud's hand reaching for me. Begging me not to go.

_You gave up the fight_

_You left me behind_

_All that's done's forgiven_

_You'll always be mine_

_I know deep inside_

_All that's done's forgiven_

Bullets ripped apart my skin, crawling into various body parts. All missing my vital organs. But, damn, they hurt like hell. The mako infused tissues rebuilt themselves and the muscles pushed the bullets out then closed the holes almost immediately. I brought down the Buster Sword repeatedly. Killing the soldiers with deadly and precise accuracy. An ignorant troop tried to strike me from behind. I turned and brought the Buster Sword up, blocking the hit.

Bullets bit into my back. It was a trick. This time my wounds didn't heal as fast. My body was reaching its limit. I pushed myself, killing more and more, until there were only three men left.

All I felt was searing pain. My torso felt like it was on fire. My chest burned. It felt like someone was rapidly punching me. I couldn't take it anymore.

_But Cloud. . . No I can't give up. No. Ungh. Why won't my body listen? Aghh!_

My eyes locked with sky blue orbs hiding behind a veil of some blond hair. He looked so torn, so vulnerable, so scared. . .

_Cloud I can't take it anymore, I'm sorry._

I saw the rocks turn to sky as my back hit something rough, hard, and uneven. A trooper's face appears in front of me. He looks away and I tried to follow his gaze. Seconds later something hits my head. It was hard and hurt a lot. Then everything went black.

_I watched the clouds drifting away_

_Still the sun can't warm my face_

_I know it was destined to go wrong_

_You were looking for the great escape_

_To chase your demons away_

Slowly the veil of darkness lifts.

_The sky. It's so beautiful. The clouds are moving. Something's tickling my head. Where am I? Why am I here?_

The clouds moved again.

_The clouds. . . Cloud?_

That sounds familiar.

_Blond hair? Who is this person in my mind? Why are we running? Wait, who is this man behind green water? Who is the man in silver and black?_

My head hurts. The pain is horrible. I can't move.

_Someone is above me. Who is the blond in front of me? _

_The man from my distant memories? Yes. His name? C-cloud?_

Cloud. Smile. Passion. Love. Running.

Hojo. Science. Mako. Experiments. Monsters.

Angeal. Teacher. Buster Sword. Hero. Friends.

Sephiroth. Hero. No, Killer. Death. Destruction.

I remembered it all at once.

_. . . He almost killed Cloud. I let him. I couldn't protect him. Then I let the demons poison his blood. Now what'll happen to him?_

_Ooh, for so long I've tried to shield you from the world_

_Ooh, you couldn't face the freedom on your own_

_And here I am left in silence_

_Damn it. All my work. Down the drain._

_Be strong Cloud._

_Survive._

_Take my dreams and pride. You._

_Go, face the freedom you deserve, leave me._

Darkness covers me again and everything stops. I feel free. It feels nice. Cool air brushes my face.

_A breeze? And a noise? What is this? Sounds like something is beating against the air. Flapping?_

I lift the veil again.

_Angeal? _

_. . . Hey, Cloud, have you forgiven me?_

*~*~*~*~*~*

_You gave up the fight_

_You left me behind_

_All that's done's forgiven_

_You'll always be mine_

_I know deep inside_

_All that's done's forgiven_

I'm resting. Moving from the desert wall to here was too much. I had to stop. What are those distant sounds?

Everything's blurry. I blink. Something black is visible. I blink again. Spiky hair. A tall man in a black uniform. Huge sword. Big bright blue eyes. Zack.

My arms don't move. I can barely lift myself. I rest against the rock watching. My throat feels dry and I open it. The sound I want doesn't come out. Why not?

Cracks and pops fill the air. It seems like sounds are affecting him. He staggers. What's happening? Red specks are flying from his chest. I squint. . . Blood.

_They're attacking him._

_They're attacking him! What?! Why?!_

_No. This isn't true. Snap out of it cloud! This isn't true!!!_

_Come on, Zack!_

_No. . . . No! Get up! Please!_

_Zack!_

_. . . I love you, Zack._

_I'll never love another._

_I'm sorry you had to give up your life for mine. I'm worthless. Why?_

_You'll forgive me for my stupid mistake of being weak right?_

_I've been so lost since you've gone_

_Why not me before you?_

_Why did fate deceive me?_

_Everything turned out so wrong_

_Why did you leave me in silence?_

All I feel now is emptiness. A hallow hole is what's left of my heart.

_Why sacrifice yourself for me?_

_Why did Sephiroth betray us? Everything is false. All my life I believed a lie. Hero's are better than that. Were you a hero, Zack? You were strong, heroes were strong. The strong survive._

_Why did ShinRa take you from me?! They were the good guys! Right?_

_Why is everything so fucked up? Are there answers, reasoning, logic? Will there ever be an answer . . . ?_

_You gave up the fight_

_You left me behind_

_All that's done's forgiven_

_You'll always be mine_

_I know deep inside_

_All that's done's forgiven_

_I'll carry on your dreams. Your pride. Your honor._

_I won't be a failure like before. I'll make you proud. Just watch. I'll be strong._

_The sky. You told me there was a girl who was frightened of it._

_I'll find her. I'll make it my duty to protect her. Even though my heart is empty and void now, you were mine and I was yours, I'll fight for what once stood. Love. Honor. Admiration._

_I just hope you'll forgive the blood on my hands._

I turn my back and drag what's left of my life with me. All that I have left of him.

.:Fin:.

* * *

[**PS**: The sentences are fragments and short because the story is in first person and all these factors (mako poisoning, wounds, emotions, etc.) are affecting their brains and how they would describe things. It's done on purpose because I wanted it to be a bit realistic and more personal.

**PPS**: To anyone reading Made In Heaven. I'm sorry to say that it is on hiatus. I realized that the chapters need to be redone and I need to straighten out the plot more. I'm sorry to fans of that story.

**PPPS**: Please click the green button and tell me what you thought of it :)

Ja ne Mina!]


End file.
